wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Jihad New York
Jihad New York - Jihad Incidents 1993 # 1993 : 1993 WTC Bombing - 2001 # 11 Sep 2001: 9/11 Attacks - Twin Towers attack in NYC 2016 # 17 Sep 2016: 2016 New York and New Jersey bombings -September 17–19, 2016, three bombs exploded and several unexploded ones were found in the New York metropolitan area. The bombings left 31 people wounded, but no fatalities or life-threatening injuries were reported. the sole suspect—Ahmad Khan Rahimi, of Elizabeth—was captured, following a shootout with police in the neighboring Linden, New Jersey. Rahimi was not part of a terrorist group, but his actions were believed to have been influenced by the extremist Islamic ideology espoused by al-Qaeda. 2017 # 31 Oct 2017: NYC seaside bike trail truck attack - a person drove a rented pickup truck into cyclists and runners for about one mile (1.6 kilometers) of the Hudson River Park's bike path alongside West Street from Houston Street south to Chambers Street in Lower Manhattan, New York City. The vehicle-ramming attack killed eight people and injured eleven others. After crashing the truck into a school bus, the driver exited, apparently wielding two guns (later found to be a paintball gun and a pellet gun). He was shot in the abdomen by a policeman and arrested. A flag and a document indicating allegiance to the terrorist group Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL) were found in the truck. The FBI charged 29-year-old Sayfullo Habibullaevich Saipov, who had immigrated to the United States from Uzbekistan in 2010, with destruction of a motor vehicle and providing material support for a terrorist organization. # 11 Dec 2017: NYC subway explosion - a bomb partially detonated in the subway station adjoining the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan, New York City, injuring four people including the bomber. The suspected bomber was identified by police as 27-year-old Akayed Ullah, an immigrant from Bangladesh. After being questioned, Ullah explained he was "following ISIS on the internet and reading Inspire magazine"; through online instructions, he learned how to make the explosive device. According to statements by law enforcement officials, reported in the New York Times, Ullah chose the Times Square area because of its Christmas-themed advertising, which made him think of the attacks carried out at Christmas markets in Europe in recent years 2018 # 16 Feb 2018: NYC Resident Pleads Guilty to Helping ISIS - Supported idea of staging a terror attack in Times SquareYemeni Pleads Guilty to Helping ISIS # 28 Feb 2018: "Muslimah" Busted by FBI - Woman From Buffalo NY Pleaded Guilty To Supporting ISIS Through Twitter. Sent tweets on behalf of ISSI to target US Govt employees and their families. KTTS NewsRadio # 13 Mar 2018: Jihadist pleads guilty in thwarted NYC terror attack for ISIS - Gregory Lepsky, 21, of Point Pleasant Borough, pleaded guilty to one count of attempting to provide material support to a designated foreign terrorist organization. "Authorities say Lepsky wanted to build a bomb from a pressure cooker, and detonate it in a populous part of New York City in order to kill as many people as possible." NJ.com # 05 Apr 2018: Muslima nurse practitioner beheads her 7-year-old son near Rochester NY - A woman has been arrested and charged with second degree murder after police say she decapitated a boy in a Sweden (NY) home Thursday night.13WHAM Jihad Organizations Domestic Organizations that have the "appearance" of advocating violence and hatred towards the residents of the state: Muslims of the Americas Jamaat ul-Fuqra, which currently goes by the name of Muslims of the Americas (MOA), is based out of Islamberg NY. It is a cultish Islamist group with a history of crime and terrorism. The group is led by Sheikh Mubarak Ali Gilani in Pakistan. This group itself claims to have 22 “Islamic villages” in America alone. The locations for these “Islamic villages” are identified as “Islamberg” in New York, as well as other villages in Virginia, South Carolina, Georgia, Tennessee, Texas, Michigan, Canada and Trinidad and Tobago. * 2002 : Gilani’s name appeared in headlines in 2002 when Wall Street Journal reporter Daniel Pearl was abducted and beheaded on his way to interview Gilani, though the radical cleric was never accused of an involvement in those crimes. * 27-Nov-2009 : FBI document labels MOA as dangerous organization - The report says that Sheikh Gilani is “thought to be supportive of al-Qaeda,” perhaps referring to the group’s links to al-Qaeda affiliates like Hizbul Mujahideen, to which Fuqra has a history of ties and publicly supports even today. Masjid Nur Al-Islam mosque * NYPD CounterTerrorism Briefing - Identifies five individuals linked to this mosque. * NYC subway explosion bomber is a frequent attendee of this mosque * CSP finds two members linked to Holland Tunnel plot - Among the members, the son of a former imam at the mosque, Adnan Gulshair el-Shukrijumah, became a senior member of al Qaeda and another member, Abdul Rasheed, was convicted for plotting to blow up the United Nations (U.N.) building and the Holland Tunnel. * mosque funding - CSP finds used to be funded by the Saudi Arabian government. * News 12 Brooklyn reported that local Muslims have linked the mosque’s now former imam to corruption and embezzlement. * Omar Rahman preacher - infamous blind Sheikh Omar Abdel-Rahman used to preach in Brooklyn frequently, calling for the slaughter of infidels and the overthrow of democratic states. Rahman is considered the mastermind behind the 1993 bombing of the World Trade Center. References Category:Islamic Jihad Category:Jihad Category:Terrorist Category:Terrorism Category:Counter-terrorism in the United States Category:New York Category:New York City